Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style)
UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Jill - Wanda Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Bill - Walter Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Scootch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) - Isabelle Jones Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) - Shaggy Rogers Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style): Pinch Raccoon's First Date? *Inside Out (UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Fear Category:UltraMegaLooneyBomberSesameIllusionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG